Balance Beam
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: This is sort of a sequel from my other story: Torn in the Middle. Tony felt as though he finally could relate to his parents. They haven't argued and it couldn't have been a more peaceful family. That is, until that night. Just got the idea... so sorry if it isn't what y'all are looking for!


Balance Beam

**So I got this randomly. I was reading my stories, yes I do that to see what I can do to improve! :) And, well, I really liked my Torn in the Middle concept, and wanted to do something similar to that. I just hope it won't be a replica or anything! Maria is alive in this one too:)**

**For those who did not read Torn in the Middle: Basically Maria got mad at Howard for not paying attention to her. He got mad at her for not understanding. So as she tries to go to Tony's room, Tony comes out and tries to stop his dad from following his heart broken mom. Howard slaps Tony, and long story short, the mom and dad promise to work things out... Yeah:)**

**Disclaimer: yeah... No.**

It was a long time ago. A couple of months actually. That last fight was well forgotten. The family lived happily, no signs of distress visible.

Maria was able to enjoy being a house mom, cooking and cleaning. Howard had finally accepted the facts and kisses his wife both before and after work. And Tony never had to experience a terrible fight again.

That is until tonight.

Tony was in the lab, with his dad as he usually was, helping out around the lab. He had finally gotten around to making a new prototype for a stunner. It causes little to no pain to the victim, and allows the wielder to decide how long the victim would stay unconscious.

"Boys!" Maria shouted from upstairs. "Dinner is ready!"

"Alright Mom/honey!" The boys shouted back in unison. The instant Tony heard his mom, he dropped his invention on the table and proceeded to run up the stairs. But before he took his last step, Tony looked back at his dad.

"Dad? Aren't you coming? You know how mom feels if you don't come up when she calls you up for dinner." Tony said.

Howard nodded and said, "Mmmhmm, that's nice." It was obvious the invention had engulfed Howard, meaning that the inventor would not leave until he believed the invention was complete. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Dad. Mom. Not happy. Dinner. Now!" But it was useless. Once an inventor, always an inventor. So leaving his dad in the lab, Tony ran up the remaining stairs and walked into the huge modern kitchen.

Maria was dressed in a simple orange and red dress, a hint on jewelry and makeup on her body. She had a gold colored apron around her body, protecting her dress. Maria looked up from the sink to see her son walk in.

"Tony where is your father?" She knew the answer of course.

"Where do you think mom. I'm telling you, his inventions are getting back into his life." Tony responded with a roll of his eyes. He went and sat down at the glass table, lifting up the lid that covered up his dinner. "Is this RAVIOLI?!" Tony shouted, excitement entering his system. His stomach seemed to growl more now.

Maria smiled and sat to the left of Tony, leaving the right side empty, the chair longing for its master. "Your father should be up by now." Maria proceeded to stand, but Tony pulled her back down.

"Mom. Let it go. It's okay. Lets just enjoy dinner." And so, the mother and son ate their delicious dinner alone, their ears awake hoping for a hint of footsteps.

After dinner, Tony helped his mom place the dishes into the sink. He also helped her clean up, something he never did before. But Maria knew why, to keep her from getting mad at Howard. But she was going to give him a talk tonight.

...

"Goodnight mom." Tony said. He shifted in his bed and closed his eyes. Maria smiled, kissed the top of Tony's head and was about to close his door before Tony said,"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Please just go to bed tonight. Forget about the dinners dad has been skipping." Tony said, his voice pleading. Maria sighed, her son was just too gentle.

"I'll try sweetie. Don't think about it.

Just go to sleep alright?" But she heard no response. Tony was already asleep.

When Maria got downstairs, she saw Howard on the bed, he was watching TV. His eyes floated absentmindedly at the screen, hoping to catch a good show.

"Hello Maria dear." Howard said smiling warmly at his wife. But when she didn't shoot him back with the same smile, he frowned and shrugged. Maybe she was just in those moods.

When Maria got in bed, she sighed, loudly and dramatically. Noticing no response from her husband, she did it again, gaining success.

"Is something wrong Maria?" Howard asked, setting down the TV remote. The TV flashed "The Lone Ranger" and showed the ranger running away on his white horse.

"Yes Howard there is."

"Oh."

"Won't you ask what it is?" She asked calmly.

"What's wrong Maria?"

"You missed dinner." She said. Howard frowned. It was only one dinner. He didn't see why she was so angry with that.

"Honey that was only ONE dinner. That's okay! I-"

"Don't... Howard don't start that with me." Maria said, her voice suddenly getting edgy.

"What do you mean?!" Howard hissed back.

"It has been past a month since you've been eating dinner with me and Tony!" She snarled. But she kept her voice down, she would do anything in her power to not involve Tony in this.

"Maria, I told you this before!" Howard cried throwing his hands up. "The company wants a new invention! Tony has been helping me! Look, I'm trying to work here. I might be CEO but my company can still fire me!"

Maria showed no signs of letting it drop. "So?! What's that have to do with dinner? All you have to do is come upstairs eat dinner, and simply go back to work!"

Howard didn't know how to respond to that. "I- I need all the time I can get! I'm doing fine! At least you see me at night and the morning! Tony's schools out tomorrow! Then you'll have him to be at home with you! Its just dinner Maria. Let it go!" Howard shouted. His voice was not quiet.

"No Howard I won't!" Maria's voice rose in volume too. "I barely see you! Dinner is where we should be able to-" She gasped. Howard rolled his eyes, he rolled his eyes at HER! She screamed. "That's it! You said you'd try! You said you'd do anything to spend more time with Tony and me! BUT YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE HOWARD! YOU'LL NEVER-"

"No." Howard was staring at the bedroom door, his eyes wide and guilty. Maria followed his gaze and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

Tony stood in front of them. A white v- neck shirt hung loosely around him, and he wore Iron Man pajama pants. Typical.

But he had his arms at his side, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open in shock. "You two promised." He said. "You two promised to get along. You!" He turned towards his mom. Maria flinched at his harsh word.

"You told me you wouldn't fight! You told me you'd let it go at dinner! I should've known you wouldn't! I should've! And YOU!" Tony turned his attention on his father. "You never seem to understand when I try to get you out of bad situations! IT'S DINNER DAD! I called you up for that and you don't even bother to move! I-" Tony paused. He looked up at both of them, anger clouding his handsome face.

"I hate you both." Then he ran off, back into his room. Maria had never seen this side of Tony before. Her son never pointed fingers, never seen her as anything less than a queen. But the hate in his eyes broke her. She turned towards Howard, the same look on his face.

"Howard..." She began sobbing. "That's our son... Oh. What kind of parents are we?" She scooted next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She gasped when she felt something more fall on her cheek. She rubbed her thumb over it and saw it to be a tear. In shock, she looked up and saw Howard, his eyes red and nose red, get up and go towards the door.

"Maria." He said in a small voice. "Come." She jumped out of bed and followed him, as he led them towards Tony's room. They heard nothing from within.

Slowly, Howard twisted the knob and pushed open the door. Tony was in bed, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes watching his fan move in a lazy circle. "Don't... I don't want to see both of your faces until I know for a fact that you two aren't fighting. I hate you both." Tony said. He looked up at them, and then looked back at the fan.

Never had Howard known how strong his son was. "Tony-" he was interrupted by his wife. She looked at him and held his hand her hands.

"Howard, I'm sorry." She said. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him, letting him know she meant it. Howard then smiled on her lips, letting her know he understood.

"And I'm sorry too Maria." Howard said. In that instant, Tony jumped out of bed and plowed into his parents hugging them tightly.

"I hate you both. But nothing can stop me from loving you guys."

Yay! This is typically how every fight goes in my family. I end up having to stop them both. I feel like a leader and I'm only 15! And on that positive note: you have no idea how awesome it is to have power over your parents:)

**Please review guys! Sorry if it wasn't that certain lovey dovey story you're looking for! If you would like that kind of one shot, please mention that in the reviews and ill get one one-shot going:) a one shot with tons of Pepperony!:D **

**Sorry if you didn't like it **


End file.
